Never Leave Your Wingman
by rockhotch31
Summary: My OC Matt Taylor has a bit of a follow-up on the case in "Internal Affairs". This is a very quick one shot.


**A/N: I got bored. And as much as I loved Sharon Lee Watson's episode** _ **Internal Affairs**_ **, there was a part that rubbed me the wrong way. That gave me the idea for this one shot.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, ABC Studios and CBS. I've already mentioned that I'm playing with** _ **Internal Affairs**_ **. But I once again give due diligence to the writer.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Derek Morgan and Tara Lewis were seated at their collective desks, going through their emails when they both read one from Matt Taylor. _I need to talk to you about some follow-up on a case. Please be in my office at 10:30 this morning._

Morgan shook his head. _I know what that's about_ he thought. Tara turned in her chair, rolled it out a bit and looked at JJ, who looked at her. "Morgan and I just got a summons to Matt's office. Should I be worried?"

"I could give you the 'scare the hell out of the rookie speech' but I won't," JJ smiled. "Matt does not chew out Agents. He just counsels." Tara smiled. "According to the book of no mistakes Taylor," JJ added. Tara's smile quickly faded as she rolled back up to her desk. JJ softly smiled to herself and winked at Emily who had turned in her chair to catch the conversation. They both returned to their emails.

Morgan showed up at Tara's desk a little before the appointed time. "Do you have a clue what's going on?" Tara asked him.

"I've got an idea," Morgan said. Tara intently looked at him. "This isn't going to be a pat on the back session." He nodded at her to go up the steps in front of him.

Lewis knocked on Taylor's open door. "You wanted to see us?"

Matt smiled sitting at his desk. "Come in and have a seat," he motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Morgan entered and looked at Matt. "Door open or closed?"

"Open is fine," Matt said. The two sat down as Matt opened two files. "I'm just going over your after action reports on the case in El Paso and I have a few questions before I sign off on them."

"Yes Cob, we split up," Morgan said. "It was my call, not Lewis'."

Matt looked at the two of them. "What is my cardinal rule around here? Plus, the first rule you learned at the Academy?"

"Matt, I just told you," Morgan said. "We split up. It was my call."

Matt looked at Lewis. Tara knew she was now in the infamous "Taylor doghouse" but saw no anger in his eyes. "Tara, while Derek is senior, especially on tactical, does not mean you let that rule slide." He eyed both of them. "Did neither of you see Top Gun growing up? 'I'm not going to leave my wingman' doesn't ring a bell? Seriously?" The two just looked at him.

Matt eyed Lewis. "My parents signed off on me graduating high school early so I could go through the twelve weeks of Marine boot camp before I got to the lovely additional six weeks at the Naval Academy known as 'Plebe Hell'. The ninth week of Boot, they taught us basic judo. After two days of training, our platoon's DI's started hand to hand combat with them. I had just been elected by the platoon as the 'leader'," he said, using quote marks in the air. "I stepped into that judo ring and forgot all my training. In less than ten seconds, DI Murphy had me withering on the ground, sucking for air. He stood over me. 'You're the platoon leader and you forgot all your training?' he bellowed at me as I'm trying to catch my breath. 'You deserve that'."

He looked at Lewis. "I won't tell you that. However the next time the situation arises that you might consider splitting up from your partner, I want those words to ring in your head while you remember the Taser shots you received."

"Message delivered sir," Lewis said.

Matt nodded with a smile. "We're done Tara." She got up from her chair and exited Matt's office as Matt rose out of his chair and shut the door behind her.

Morgan looked at him. "I get the ass chewing?"

Matt shook his head. "You know me better than that Derek," Matt said, sitting back down. "However, it's my job to give you a not so little reminder." Morgan looked at him. "You teach tactical at the Academy. What would you say to a trainee that left his or her partner alone?"

Before Morgan could answer, Matt continued. "You are my back-up on tactical with this team. I trust you with their lives and mine. I understand you wanted to connect with Garcia to get the information she had. I get that. But what I don't get is how my number two left his partner alone. And then add you pursued a suspect without backup." He eyed Morgan deeply. "What does that say? To me? And your trainees?"

Morgan thought for a second or two. "That I've got a new learning tool to teach my trainees that even senior agents can make a bonehead move so learn from my mistake before you make it."

Matt laughed. "Great response." He looked at Morgan. "You do realize I have to point this out in my assessment of you and Lewis' after action reports." Morgan nodded. "I will add that the situation has been discussed and corrected." He eyed Morgan. "Hopefully?"

"Cob, I get it man. And I take the responsibility of this team's security as importantly as you do. I thought I lost Emily; remember?" Matt nodded. "It won't happen again."

Matt looked at him. "I think my assessments will end on a positive note."

"We done?" Morgan asked.

Matt smiled. "Get the hell out of my office."

Morgan got up from his chair and headed to the door. He paused before opening it and looked at Taylor. "Matt, I promise you that will not happen again."

"Thanks Derek," Matt smiled.

 **#####**

 **A/N: I feel better. And DI's are Drill Instructors. They make raw recruits into Marines.**

 **Final, final until the New Year. A wink to my Dutch Delight.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
